


Два Пигмалиона и одна Галатея

by Ledenika



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Mythology References, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika
Summary: Two Pygmalions and one Galatea.Cold and indifferent Mamoru. Cheerful and passionate Seiya. Unhappy and passive Usagi. Minako helps lovers reunite.Холодный и равнодушный Мамору. Весёлый и страстный Сейя. Несчастная и пассивная Усаги. Минако помогает влюблённым воссоединиться.





	Два Пигмалиона и одна Галатея

У Мамору была мечта. С самого детства ему снилась девушка, которая просила его найти Серебряный Кристалл. Мамору предпочёл бы найти саму девушку. Он нашёл аж четырёх девушек, искавших Серебряный Кристалл, но ни одна из них не была той самой. Мамору даже пару месяцев встречался с одной из них, но её поцелуи не грели его. Однако, однажды девушка — её звали Рей — пригласила его на выставку фарфоровых кукол. Мамору никогда раньше не интересовался фарфоровыми куклами, но, слушая о том, как их изготавливают, раскрашивают и одевают, он открыл для себя новый мир.  
Мамору записался на курсы скульптуры. Свою любовь он собирался изваять в натуральную величину.  
Приснившегося ему Пегаса Мамору сначала принял за посланца муз. Правда, насколько Мамору знал, Пегас должен был вдохновлять поэтов, а не скульпторов, но прояснить этот вопрос он не успел: Пегас назвал его принцем и поведал ему, что Землю собирается захватить злобная королева Нехеления. Так Мамору узнал, что его подруги увлекаются не только поиском странных кристаллов, но и очаровательными коротенькими платьицами. Мамору надеялся, что девушка из снов возьмёт с них пример, но она продолжала являться ему в длинном бальном платье.  
Королева Нехеления оказалась несчастной запутавшейся женщиной. Мамору объяснил ей, что душевная красота важнее телесной и что прекрасные творения способны прославить творца на века. Нехеления присоединилась к нему на курсах скульптуры, и теперь в её глазах горела не тёмная жажда власти, а светлый огонь вдохновения.  
Справиться со злобной королевой Берилл оказалось сложнее. Она даже разрушила первую заготовку для статуи, к которой Мамору, едва дыша, решился приступить. Но у Мамору были друзья, боевой опыт и Золотой Кристалл, не удовлетворивший придирчивую девушку из снов, но довольно полезный в бою. Берилл была наставлена на путь истинный, а Мамору наконец взялся за ваяние всерьёз.  
В сумерках девушку легко было спутать с живой. Многомесячный труд близился к завершению. Осталось довести до совершенства лишь несколько мелких деталей. Мамору уже убрал инструменты и собирался уходить, когда в мастерскую заглянули его подруги. Они привели с собой троих парней. Те самые знаменитые музыканты, что оказались с ними в одном классе в новой школе. Мамору зажёг свет, позволяя им осмотреться.  
Черноволосый гость глазел по сторонам со скучающим видом, пока его взгляд не упал на девушку.  
— Она прекрасна, не правда ли? — сказала Рей. — Мы зовём её принцессой, но Мамору всё хочет придумать ей имя.  
Парень задумчиво кивнул, не отрывая глаз от статуи.  
Хоть они и расстались уже давно, Рей очень гордилась тем, что именно она приобщила Мамору к искусству. Как и остальные сейлор-воины, Рей искала не только Серебряный Кристалл, но и некую принцессу. Вроде как она была похожа на девушку из снов Мамору, но точно это было неизвестно, потому что её так никто и не нашёл.  
Мамору работал над статуей всё своё свободное время. Кажется, черноволосый музыкант ещё пару раз заглядывал к нему в мастерскую, но Мамору не обращал на него внимания. Спустя неделю статуя была завершена и прекрасна, Мамору окинул её взглядом напоследок, запер дверь и упал в обморок.  
Пока Мамору лечился, подруги навещали его, ругали за то, что довёл себя до истощения, и рассказывали последние новости. Сейя — так звали того музыканта, неожиданно открывшего в себе любовь к совсем иному искусству — каждый день околачивался возле мастерской, вздыхая и пытаясь заглянуть в окно. Потом он чем-то подкупил Минако — та отказывалась признаваться и только краснела, — уговорив одолжить у Мамору ключи и пустить его в мастерскую, и восемь часов подряд пел ей «Search for you love». Минако прослезилась от умиления и сказала, что такая любовь просто не может остаться безответной, и в тот же миг статуя упала в объятия Сейи и зашевелилась. И теперь они сидят в парке и едят сладкую вату, и она вроде не демон, Рей и Ами проверяли.  
Когда Мамору добрался до парка, статуя уже не сидела, а ходила. Живая и дышащая, она была стократно прекраснее.  
— Ты... узнаёшь меня? — спросил Мамору и затаил дыхание.  
— Она любит меня, — решительно сказал Сейя.  
— Да! — пискнула статуя и с обожанием посмотрела на Сейю. — Он сводил меня на аттракционы! А ты меня никуда не водил!  
— Но ты же стату... ей была, — растерялся Мамору.  
— Вот именно. Я была статуей и не могла никуда ходить. Ты должен был меня отнести!  
Мамору повернулся и пошёл прочь. В этом любовном треугольнике он явно был третьим лишним. Пройдя пару кварталов, он присел на скамейку. Его душили слёзы.  
Девушка со знакомой причёской, но одетая совершенно обычно, присела, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.  
— Не плачь, — сказала она.  
В руках у неё был букет красных роз.


End file.
